1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby carriage, particularly to a mechanism for adjusting the angle of inclination of the backrest portion of a baby carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, many types of baby carriages with backrest portions adapted for a variable angle of inclination are on the market. In such baby carriages, usually, the angle of inclination of the backrest portion is adjustable in a stepwise manner. That is, the backrest portion is constructed so that it can be fixed at predetermined angles of inclination.
From the standpoint of convenience of use of baby carriages, however, it is desirable that the backrest portion can be fixed at any desired angle of inclination.